


hindsight

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [12]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Episode: s07e10 Witchness Protection, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 78 “Can you be romantic for once?”
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Kyra
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	hindsight

“Can you be romantic for once?” Kyra teased. “If you keep groping me to get a vision, I might be entitled to at least a candlelight dinner.”

“I wasn’t trying to-” Phoebe interrupted herself, quickly removing her hand from Kyra’s lower back.

She hummed. “So it was involuntary? Or,” she leaned in, conspiratorial, “you just wanted to see _it_ again?” Entirely understandable, with such an enchanting future.

Phoebe scrunched her face, a mixture of amusement and irritation. “Let’s get you somewhere safer.”

Kyra cheerfully agreed. She let her hand slide all the way down Phoebe’s arm on her way out.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
